


words just come so easy (when you inspire them)

by moons2stars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Jughead Jones, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, but i'm also not complaining, in which betty is a big influence in Jughead's creative process, in which bughead has a writing/editing kink, muse betty, there is hardly any context just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moons2stars/pseuds/moons2stars
Summary: Usually, his best ideas come at late hours when everyone is asleep and the only sound is the tapping of keys. Though lately, the satisfying symphony of flowing words has been harder to come by. Instead, he finds himself craving a different symphony that involves the crescendo of Betty’s moans along with the tempo of their skin slapping together with every one of his sharp thrusts.It’s not new information that he focuses better when she is around. Something about his girlfriend just inspires all of his best ideas. She’ll always be the first to hear his ideas and read over his work. Jughead would be lying if he said he wasn’t aroused when she would give him such articulate and well-thought critiques.  While she is a big influence in his writing process, he never expected their sexual relationship to be an added factor.Then again, neither of them seem to be complaining about this new development which was discovered completely by accident.Or, Betty inspires Jughead in more way than oneTheme 6. Choose Your Own Kinkventure
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 30
Kudos: 113
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Kink Week





	words just come so easy (when you inspire them)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> A very special thanks to the wonderfully brilliant, and beautiful kate_crumble who is the best beta for life and listens to my crazy ideas and overthinking and hypes me up. I love babes.
> 
> Yet another thanks to easyluckyfree and latenightcoffeetalks for hyping me up and giving me ideas for Betty's editing kink lol and edamamechips for being amazing and all her support.

Jughead closes his laptop with a frustrated sigh and rests his head on it with a groan.

Usually, his best ideas come at late hours when everyone is asleep and the only sound is the tapping of keys. Though lately, the satisfying symphony of flowing words has been harder to come by. Instead, he finds himself craving a different symphony that involves the crescendo of Betty’s moans along with the tempo of their skin slapping together with every one of his sharp thrusts.

It’s not new information that he focuses better when she is around. Something about his girlfriend just inspires all of his best ideas. She’ll always be the first to hear his ideas and read over his work. Jughead would be lying if he said he wasn’t aroused when she would give him such articulate and well-thought critiques. While she is a big influence in his writing process, he never expected their sexual relationship to be an added factor.

Then again, neither of them seem to be complaining about this new development which was discovered completely by accident.

_It was on a weekend when neither of them had to be anywhere and they were engaging in one of their most treasured times._

_Betty was riding him with vigor along with the rhythm of his harsh thrusts. The feeling of her tight walls pulsing around his cock along with the harsh yet satisfying sting of her nails digging into the skin of his shoulder was bringing him blissfully to the edge. Based on the drawn-out sounds of her moans and trembling legs, she was close too._

_She comes with a few harsh circles of his thumb on her clit, and the sight of her face contorted in pleasure along with the bouncing of her tits inspires him to come undone as well. Though as he comes down from his high, he realizes that his orgasm wasn’t the only thing inspired by the sultry sight of his girlfriend._

_Once she comes down from her high, she rolls off him and collapses next to him on the bed. He’s still trying to wrap his mind around the experience he just had and has just enough sense to tuck her into his side._

_“What’s wrong?” She asks with her brow furrowed in concern. Mistaking his change in demeanor as something negative. “Did I do something?”_

_“Not all, Betts.” He says with a contented smile as he smooths a stray hair behind her ear._

_“What are you thinking about then?”_

_“I have just gotten an idea for my novel.”_

_“While I am happy that you have cracked your writer’s block, am I really that boring?” She arches a brow at him seeming to be both humored and concerned._

_He chuckles lightly and shakes his head. “Quite the opposite actually. You seem to inspire all of my best ideas.”_

_“Then what are you waiting for, Juggie?” She asks as her smile grows wider. “ Go write it before you forget.”_

_Jughead has no idea what he did to deserve such a delightful human being especially with his luck, but he’s not sure he can ever let her go now that he has her. “Are you sure?”_

_“I’m positive. Though you need to hurry before I get lonely.” She teases in a sultry tone that makes him want to bend her over and fuck her again but alas he can save that for later._

_Luckily his laptop is next to the bed as sometimes he’ll work in bed as opposed to their shared desk out in the loft. Though having only one desk isn’t always easy, they make it work._

_When he opens his laptop and starts to write, all of the previous ideas begging to be written seem to have disappeared. The words he does manage to get out don’t sound as organic as they did moments ago. His fingers hover over the keys as he racks his brain for the inspiration._

_“What’s wrong?” Betty asks, and at that moment everything clicks into place._

_“It doesn’t flow as well as it did when I was inside you.”_

_It only takes a moment for realization to fall upon her beautiful face. “Then fuck me again, and tell me all about your idea.”_

“Fuck.” He curses as his pants feel tighter at the memory of her filthy words and what had occurred after. It had not only changed his whole creative process, but it also added something completely new in his and Betty’s sex life. 

They were already pretty exploratory as it was throughout the span of their relationship so discovering this new information had been enjoyable for both of them. Sometimes he’d ask her to read over something for him while he brought her to the brink with his tongue or hands. Other times she would suck him off as he wrote. 

Jughead curses his mind for betraying him once again as his cock twitches at his erotic thoughts. It’s late and Betty’s most likely asleep across the hall in their shared bedroom. 

Before he can think much more about the confinement of his pants, a pair of delicate arms come to wrap around his shoulders. He relaxes into the embrace and rests his calloused hand over her soft one. 

“Writer’s block?” Betty asks softly as she rests her chin on his shoulder. All of his previous stress seems to have melted off of him now that she is here.

“Yeah. I was about to forfeit for the night.”

“Did you want to run an idea by me?” She asks as she presses a kiss to the shell of his ear.

“You need sleep, Betts.” He groans as she starts sucking kisses on his neck.

“We’ll get some later.” Betty reasons just before she extracts her arms and moves around to his side so she can slide in between the chair and the desk to straddle his lap. 

“How do you want me?” She asks and it’s becoming one of his favorite questions. 

“Stand up.” He instructs to which she readily obeys. 

He takes a moment to decide what he wants her to do next and then realizes she has far too much clothing on for his liking. 

“Strip for me.” He says pointedly as he reaches around her to open his laptop. His doc is already open and ready as he didn’t close out of it earlier.

Betty’s smile grows at the command and there is a gleam in her eyes that is almost mischievous as she reaches down for the hem of her shirt which used to be his before she stole it. Once the shirt falls to the floor, she makes a show of pulling off her sleep shorts as well, leaving her in only her panties. She hooks her fingers around the sides of the simple yet skimpy fabric and slowly pulls them down her long legs. 

Jughead takes a moment to admire her pert breasts and the soft yet alluring curves of her body in the dull light his desk lamp provides. He feels as if he has all of the words to describe her breathtaking beauty yet he isn’t sure if there are words to describe Betty Cooper.

“Now turn around and put both hands on the desk.” Betty bites her lip at the harsh sound of his voice and does as he says. 

She looks over her shoulder at him just as he begins to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. Not bothering with removing his shirt, he scoots his chair back and stands. He places his hands on her hips and pulls her flush to him. 

“I need you to look over this and tell me what’s missing.” He starts to rub small, slow circles on her clit as he rubs the head of his cock against her entrance. She releases a shaky breath at the contact, and then he finally slides all the way into her wet heat. He manages to bite back a moan at the feeling of her tight walls.

He leans over so his breath is fanning down the soft skin of her neck.“Do you think you could do that for me, Betts?” 

When she doesn’t answer right away, Jughead threads his fingers through Betty’s hair and gives a sharp tug. “Yes.” 

She starts to read the words on the screen just as his hand comes around to tease one of her nipples in between his fingers making her take a sharp breath and drop her head to her elbows at the sensation. 

“Keep reading, Betts.” He reminds her pointedly, making no courtesy to hide his smirk.

Jughead keeps a steady but deliberate rhythm to keep them both at bay while she reads what is debatably the most important part of his novel yet probably his least cohesive at the moment.

Betty turns back to look at him looking the slightest bit sheepish. “Can I make edits too?” 

“You can never resist. Can you?” He chides with a shake of his head though he’s more endeared that she always has the desire to edit. After all, this is as much of a turn on for her as it is for him as she once told him after one of their “brainstorming sessions” as they like to call it. 

“You asked me to tell you what’s missing. Maybe it’s decent grammar.” She says in an indifferent tone, but then moans in pleasure when he delivers a hard thrust.

“Make the edits then.” He answers as he tugs on the strands on her hair again making her moan. “But I’ll still be expecting to hear your ideas.”

He can hear the sound of her dainty fingers hitting the keyboard and with every tap. Just the idea of all her red highlighted marks and suggestions all over the words makes his cock become harder. 

“It’s amazing, Jug.” She says breathlessly, and he’s not sure if it’s from their coupling or his words (he hopes it’s a mix of both). “Though I think there needs to be a different setting leading up to the climax.” 

“You’re a genius.” He says in complete awe of her as he has always been ever since he met her their freshman year of college in Creative Writing class. 

Betty always seems to have a clear vision of things, and he doesn’t think there will ever be a time he isn’t completely struck by her. 

“Speaking of climaxes, I'm about to reach mine. Can you go harder?” She asks as she rolls her ass back towards him making him dangerously closer to ending this.

Instead of doing what she asks, Jughead slows down and pulls out of her mesmerizing heat.“I’m about to come, and I can’t do that yet.”

Betty turns around and looks at him with a furrowed brow. “Why not?” 

He cups her jaw with one of his hands and brings her closer to him then lowers his lips to hers in a slow yet passionate kiss. “Because I need to go write.”

“You don’t need my help anymore?” She pouts as she lowers her hand and grips his cock in her hand. 

“I always need you, Betts.” He breathes sharply as she gives a few soft strokes to his hard member. “You can suck me off while I work and if you’re good then I’ll reward you.”

“You better hurry, Jug. My patience is thinning.” Betty warns though a complacent smile spreads on her lips as she kneels where the opening of the desk is. 

“Sorry, Betts. You can’t rush the creative process.”

“I can when I have such a big influence on it.” She counters with a raise of her brow. 

“Can you stop talking? I need to write.”

She rolls her eyes at him as he starts typing again and grips his cock in her hand once again. She gives him a few strokes and then takes him into her mouth. He groans at the feeling of her tongue along with his cock. 

“Fuck, Betts. You’re so good at this.” He praises as she starts to suck harder. He intently focuses on the words to not lose his headspace.

The idea for the new setting seems to come so easily as if the idea itself possesses his fingers to bring it to life. He doesn’t spend much time writing as he’s already edged to his wit's end of pleasure. 

Jughead saves his work and closes the laptop for the final and far more successful time of the night. He looks down at Betty who releases him with soft pop and eyes him intensely. 

“Come up here.” He directs to which she happily complies. When she stands, Jughead wastes no time getting up from his chair and shedding the rest of his clothes. As she finally gets a chance to drink him in, Jughead takes her distraction as an opportunity to slide his hands under her thighs and lift her. Betty yelps in surprise but immediately wraps her legs around his waist as he starts to carry her to their room. 

Once he gets to their bedroom, Jughead sets Betty down to lay on the bed and makes quick work of crawling over her. She looks ethereal with her blonde hair spread over the pillow and her vibrant green eyes staring up at him. 

“You’re breathtaking, Betts.” He says softly as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

He slides into her waiting heat once again though this time he starts at a much faster pace than before. Her legs come up to wrap around his waist and she rolls her hips in time with every one of his thrusts. 

Betty’s hand threads through his unruly hair and gives a sharp tug which inspires a deep groan from his chest. He can feel his rhythm start to become choppy, and he knows they are both on the verge of coming based on how breathy Betty’s moans are becoming. Jughead lowers his hand to her center and starts rubbing fast but small circles at her clit. 

She moans out his name and arches her back arches off the mattress as she comes. The sight of her coming undone and the feeling of her tight walls pulsing around him pushes Jughead to his own climax.

After he comes down from his high, he rolls off of her yet still pulls her into his side. Jughead feels content and sleepy from the eventual night he just had. 

“Sorry if I woke you earlier, Betts. I need to get better at managing my time.” He laughs softly as he strokes her soft hair. 

“Though I think you need more sleep, I never mind getting woken up by you.” Betty nuzzles her nose against the crook of his neck and presses a soft kiss there.

“Even when I pester you with all my writer’s block?” 

Betty only shakes her head lightly and smiles up at him. “Fortunately for you, I love being your muse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave any comments or feedback! You can also tumble with meat moons2stars.


End file.
